Go With The Tide
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: El Consejo planea deshacerse del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y, para ello, capturarán a la Habanera Sangrienta. Kyuubi no permitirá que dañen a su carcelera y le pedirá ayuda a los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga; sin embargo no contaba que estos le traicionarán en el último minuto. Ahora, doce años después, Naruto Uzumaki lidiará con la sombra de su pasado —Reto— ¡Hiatus!
1. La decisión del Consejo

**Summary: **El Consejo planea deshacerse del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y, para ello, capturarán a la Habanera Sangrienta. Kyuubi no permitirá que dañen a su carcelera, porque le tiene estima aunque no lo admita, y le pedirá ayuda a los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga; sin embargo no contaba que estos le traicionarán, a él y a sus amigos, en el último minuto. Ahora, doce años después, Naruto Uzumaki lidiará con la sombra de su pasado. —Reto—

**Aclaraciones: **Esta ficción es en respuesta al reto hecho por Master Aura Sam. Es un Semi-Universo Alterno y la pareja principal es Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuuga aunque pueden que salgan algunas más.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la idea de Master Aura Sam. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Go With The Tide.**

**Capítulo uno: Ataque del Kyuubi, primera parte. La decisión del Consejo.**

**.**

Era un nuevo día en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, todas las personas se preparaban para sus labores diarias ya sea ir a una misión, cuidar el huerto, enseñar en la Academia... Sí, todo completamente normal, incluso para el Tercer Hokage, quién ahora se hallaba revisando los papeles del día.

Sarutobi no sabía lo que el Consejo planeaba en estos momentos, sin duda, sería algo que lamentaría toda la aldea; pero bueno, eso al Consejo no podría importarle lo más mínimo.

Así que ahora se encontraban, en la sala de juntas, proponiendo ideas para su plan.

—Koharu, danos tu opinión —pedía Homura al otro integrante.

—Debería deshacernos lo más pronto posible de esa Bestia —comenzaba la aludida seriamente—, antes de que ocurra alguna catástrofe —concluyó terminante.

—¿Cómo? —consultó Danzo.

—Capturando a su Contenedora —dijo con una sonrisa malvada Homura— y extrayéndole todo su chakra.

—Sería peligroso —inició Koharu—. Hagamos lo.

Y así la mayor tragedia comenzó.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte nos encontramos una mujer de cabellera roja, la cual tenía diez meses de embarazo, y de ojos verdes esmeralda que caminaba con un hombre rubio de ojos azules, los que portaban el símbolo que representaba al Clan de la mujer: Un remolino en espiral; estos eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, la feliz pareja y ex-alumnos de Hiruzen.<p>

—Querida, ¿y sí vamos a visitar a Mikoto y Fugaku? —propuso el blondo.

—No. Ambos están ocupado con el pequeño Sasuke —contestó la de cabello rubí—, ya sabes —terminó usando su tic verbal.

Namikaze suspiró— De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué haremos? Porque es aburrido no estar haciendo nada —informó.

—Minato Namikaze estás con tu amada esposa —se empezaba a enojar—. ¿Eso es aburrido o no? —preguntó.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —habló nervioso aunque lo trataba de disimular.

Palabra clave: Trataba, eso quiere decir que no resultó. Al menos no con Kushina, quien con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, continuó expresando.

—No, no sé —decía avanzando a paso lento al tiempo que el de ojos azules retrocedía con miedo—. Dímelo, Minato —exigió la Habanera Sangrienta con su pelo que se empezaba a elevar al aire.

—Es enserio, Kushina, deberías saber de que hablaba —si se hubiera volteado habría sabido que estaba a punto de estrellarse con un muro.

—Repito lo dicho: No, no sé.

_¨Por favor, que alguien me ayude. No quiero morir¨_ pensaba aterrado el próximo Hokage ¨_, no sin conocer a mi hijo_¨

Como si lo invocará con el pensamiento un Ambu, apareció en frente del dúo.

—Minato Namikaze; necesitó que me acompañe. Es urgente —avisó desapareciendo, su voz fue de in-expresividad._  
><em>

¨_Salvado por la campana, perdón, por el Ambu¨_ agradeció el Rayo Amarillo corriendo, lo más rápido que podía, a la de la persona que evitó que su amada esposa lo golpeará tan fuerte que no recordaría el nombre del local con el que se estrelló.

La Uzumaki bufó molesta— De esta no te libras —pronunció yendo a quién-sabe-dónde.

* * *

><p>En unos de los techos cercanos a la escena, un Ambu de cabellera plateada y con un libro naranja en su mano, veía toda la escena.<p>

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Los seguiré —se encaminó en la dirección del siguiente líder de la Aldea.

* * *

><p>Minato era guiado por el shinobi de pelo arándano, a través de la ciudad. No era consciente del por qué lo habían llamado.<p>

Y eso no se iba a quedar así por mucho tiempo.

—Disculpe, ¿por qué me ha traído? —indagó el rubio.

—Para esto —le comentó confundiéndole.

¨_¿A qué se refiere?_¨ llegó a decirse mentalmente antes de caer inconsciente por un golpe que le dio en la nuca.

El de cabellera tonalidad arándano musitó—: Minato Namikaze; fuera —desapareció en una cortina de humo llevándose el cuerpo inerte del antes mencionado.

El espía aterrizó en el mismo lugar y se dijo—: Lo sabía, nada bueno iba a pasar. Sobre todo porque hoy nos informaron que no habría ninguna misión —abrió su libro y lo leyó sentándose en la banca que tenía cerca.

O al menos eso haría, de no ser porque se puso a reflexionar lo que aconteció minutos atrás.

¨_¿Quién será ese? Nunca lo había visto, sería un espía... De ser así el Tercero ya estaría al tanto y nos habría pedido extrema vigilancia_¨ aunque pensaba aquello no dejaba que se notará en su rostro ¨_, estaré alerta a cualquier eventualidad fuera de lo normal_¨

* * *

><p>Regresando con el Consejo del Tercer Hokage, estos estaban en una cueva con el ninja que les ayudó a capturar al sucesor de Sarutobi.<p>

—Bien hecho, Neko. Tendrás tu recompensa —felicitó Koharu contemplando al esposo de la Tomate, él estaba amarrado de pies y manos en una pared de la caverna.

—La única recompensa que necesitó es cumplir, a la perfección, con sus mandatos —decía el susodicho.

Una sonrisa perversa se instaló en el rostro de la anciana al oír esas palabras.

—En ese caso —inició caminando lentamente con un brillo maligno en sus ojos—, vigila que no se escape —ordenó.

—¿Alguna otra petición, mi señora? —inquirió Neko.

La sonrisa se hizo más grande— Si llega a ser necesario, sácale de la ecuación —siguió malvada.

—Como ordene —decía respetuosamente a su Jefa.

—Bien —se giró a la derecha encaminándose hacía Homura y Danzo.

—Koharu estás siendo muy benevolente —informó Danzo con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero matarlo. Por el momento permanecerá inconsciente —avisó la aludida de forma cortante.

—Si nuestro plan llega a fallar por tu irracional amabilidad... —amenazó Homura siendo interrumpido por la Líder de Neko.

—Para que no te enfades —volteó a ver su Ambu—: Átalo con cadenas de chakra, lo suficientemente fuertes para que no pueda salir —espetó cruel estando al tanto de las habilidades del secuestrado—. Al menos hasta que cumplamos con nuestra meta —él asintió haciendo lo ordenado—. ¿Contentos? —preguntó histérica.

—Algo —contestaron no conformes del todo.

Koharu gruñó— Bien, Neko —el ninja le dio toda su atención—, si algo sale mal harás esto —y el escuchó atentamente a cada palabra salida de la boca de la mujer—. ¿Ahora si se tranquilizarán? —consultó a los dos miembros restantes del Consejo.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Koharu bufó ¨_Y pensar que lo hago para que me dejen de fastidiar_¨ ojeó al de la máscara de gato ¨_. Como mínimo nos desharemos de la molestia que es el Zorro de las Nueve Colas_¨ ahora a Minato ¨_, solo deseo que no se despierte antes de lo previsto..._¨ una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció Danzo.

Los tres que lo acompañaban se retiraron inmediatamente dejando solo al Rayo Amarillo de la Hoja, con un mismo pensamiento.

¨_Este día la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas eliminará a la Bestia con Cola más peligrosa... Y nada podrá detenernos porque nadie sabe nuestras verdaderas intenciones con Kushina Uzumaki_¨

* * *

><p>La de la cabellera caminaba por las calles de su aldea, siendo saludada por los aldeanos y uno que otro shinobi que rondaba por allí, sin darse chocó con alguien.<p>

—¡Ay! —se quejó la de ojos verde.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó una mujer, de su misma edad, que poseía el cabello negruzco suelto y que le llegaba por encima de los hombros. Usaba el símbolo distintivo del Clan Uchiha: El Uchiwa, un abanico de papel— ¿Kushina? —preguntó alegre de verla.

—¡Mikoto! —la habría abrazado, de no ser porque vio un pequeño bulto envuelto en un sábana azul: Era un pequeño niño, de tan solo seis meses de nacido, con el pelo obscuro; tez clara, como el de la amiga que se acaba de encontrar la Tomate. También detentaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y estaba profundamente dormido— Sasuke —esta vez no gritó, no quería despertarlo.

—Así es —la madre observó con cariño y ternura a su pequeño—, ¿qué piensas de él? —no quitaba su visión de Sasuke ni un solo segundo.

—Que es tan hermoso como su madre y que se convertirá en un gran ninja —contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Eso pienso —luego la azabache divisó el vientre de diez meses de la Habanera Sangrienta—. Ya quiero que nazca, seguro que será un buen amigo de mi pequeño hijo.

—Hablando de eso —su semblante se transformó a uno de horror—, ¿es verdad que duele? —se refería al parto.

—Sí. Pero vale la pena soportar aquellos dolores... Es excelente el resultado —el suyo propio; le había hecho sufrir... No obstante ahora tiene, ahí, a su Sasuke. Definitivamente lo merece ¨_No te preocupes, hijo mío, te protegeré... Nadie te lastimará, lo prometo. Y un Uchiha siempre cumple sus promesas_¨ declaró internamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón —no estaba del todo convencida.

—La tenga —habló muy segura de sí misma.

La Uzumaki suspiró— Bueno... —no continuó porque le empezó a doler el vientre. Colocó sus manos sobre el.

—Felicidades, Kushina, amiga mía. Ya nacerá —lo reconoció al instante, no en balde ella los tuvo hace veinte y cuatro semanas.

—¿¡Qué?! —gritó alarmada— ¡No está Minato! ¡¿Cómo llegaré al hospital?! —seguía chillando poniéndose más y más histérica.

—No te preocupes, le pediré a Fugaku que te lleve —informó calmándola, poco mas lo hizo— ¡Ambu! —vociferó provocando que apareciera uno que tenía la máscara de un toro— Usashi, busca a mi esposo ¡rápido! —pidió con vez de mandato.

—Por supuesto, señora Mikoto —desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ajenas a esto, Kyuubi se decía.

—**No veo a los patéticos intentos de miembros del Consejo —**están adorable, ¿cierto? Insultando a medio mundo... ¡Por eso todo lo ama! Perdón, volvamos a la historia—**, si intentan lastimar a mi fastidiosa carcelera juro que se arrepentirán —**amenazó**—. Aunque para eso tengo que... Oh, que horror —**un brillo de disgusto surcó sus orbes— **¡Tomate! —**llamó, mentalmente, a la del cabello rojo.

—**¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, Zorro**** horrendo?!** —bramó la susodicha ingresando en su mente.**  
><strong>

—**Si no fuera por estos barrotes, ya te estaría matando —**gruñó—**. Sin embargo, llama a ese pervertido conocido como Inu y dile que vigile al Consejo...**

—**¿Para?** —no le permitió continuar.

—**¡Solo hazlo, Uzumaki!****  
><strong>

**—Debe ser importante, no me llamaste "Mocosa impertinente" o "Tomate"**

**—****¡Por supuesto que lo es! —**bramó el Zorro**— ¡¿Crees que yo, el Gran Kyuubi, le pediría que hiciera algo a la bipolar que, por desgracia, me tocó como carcelera?! —**se indignó al cien por ciento— **Si piensas eso, estás loca, Mocosa impertinente —**terminó, en retrospectiva, más tranquilo.

—**Una mocosa que impide que destruyas a la aldea** —sonrisa hecha en Uzumaki—**, Bola de pelo****s ****—**su sonrisa se ensanchó al oírlo gritar.

—**¡¿Cómo te atreves, Tomate?! —**por una vez no se molesto en devolverle el mote.

Salió de su mente y lo primero que hallo fue la expresión preocupada de la mamá de Sasuke.

—Bola de Pelos —mencionó como diciendo que dos más dos son cuatro.

—Entiendo —se limitó a hablar.

Sasuke se despertó llorando.

—Oh, mi pobre nene —iniciando a acunar a su hijo menor—. Nos vemos pronto, Kushina —se alejó con su retoño chillando.

—Mi Naruto, ya quiero verte —decía con tonalidad soñadora la Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi acariciando su vientre.

* * *

><p>Alguien la espiaba desde uno de los techos que estaba cerca de su posición actual.<p>

—Pronto, muy pronto —dijo con voz sombría—, serás mío. Y ya tengo una maquinación para ello, nada saldrá mal —terminó desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores, está es la nueva versión de "Destino" y, como disculpa, va dedicado para los/las lectores del original. De verdad lo lamento y creo que notaron la diferencia del viejo con el nuevo... Bueno, cambiando de tema, les deseo un buen año tanto para los estudiantes (independientemente de lo que, valga la redundancia, estudien) como los trabajadores (lo mismo que dije antes) y espero que tengan éxito en todo lo que se propongan. Nos leemos pronto, mis estimados lectores, y adiós.


	2. Traiciones e Infiltrados

**Summary: **El Consejo planea deshacerse del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y, para ello, capturarán a la Habanera Sangrienta. Kyuubi no permitirá que dañen a su carcelera, porque le tiene estima aunque no lo admita, y le pedirá ayuda a los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga; sin embargo no contaba que estos le traicionarán, a él y a sus amigos, en el último minuto. Ahora, doce años después, Naruto Uzumaki lidiará con la sombra de su pasado. —Reto—

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la idea de Master Aura Sam. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Go With The Tide.**

**Capítulo dos: Ataque del Kyuubi, segunda parte. Traiciones e Infiltrados.**

**.**

Fugaku Uchiha se encaminaba por el lugar de entrenamiento de su Clan; era un lago, de diez metros a la redonda, con un pequeño muelle hecho de madera de cedro y unos cuantos árboles a su alrededor. Hace, no menos de quince minutos, había entrenado a su primogénito, Itachi Uchiha; quien, con tan solo cinco años de edad, demostró ser un prodigio.

Itachi estuvo aprendiendo las técnicas avanzadas del Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu... Cabe decir que destacó en cada ejercicio que le asignó su padre. Sin duda él, su hijo mayor, era el mayor orgullo de su vida.

¨_Espero que Sasuke sea tan bueno como lo es su hermano mayor_¨ se decía el patriarca del Clan Uchiha ¨_. Sí, sería genial, tener a dos genios en la familia_¨ una voz conocida lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Mi señor, Fugaku —se volteó y divisó que era Usashi, le llamó con mucho respeto—: La señora Mikoto me ha dicho que le notifique usted llevará a su amiga, Kushina Uzumaki, al hospital.

¡Un minuto! ¿Cómo sabe el Ambu, de la máscara de toro, eso? Ah, por supuesto. El padre del futuro traidor de la Hoja le encomendó espiar a su esposa cada vez que saliera con el pequeño Sasuke... Algo un tanto exagerado, ¿no creen? Pero, da igual. A Fugaku no le interesa.

Hablando de él; se hubiera negado alegando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Pero era Fugaku Uchiha, muy impropio de él es ejecutar esa acción; así que tonalidad solemne habló— ¿Dónde está Uzumaki? —consultó seriamente.

—En la avenida central.

—Iré allí —avisó—. Continua con tu deber —ordenó.

—En seguida. Mi señor Fugaku —se fue en una nube de humo.

¨_¿Y por qué no la lleva su esposo?_¨ se preguntaba corriendo al lugar anteriormente mencionado.

* * *

><p>El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se despertaba, solo para encontrarse atado a la pared de una cueva.<p>

—¿Pero, qué...? —miró a su alrededor. Completamente solitario en ese lugar— Es mi oportunidad para escapar —gran error o eso supo cuando sintió que su energía se drenaba ¨_Cadenas de chakra_¨ Sí, ese era el efecto co-lateral—; no me detendrá, tengo que regresar con Kushina —y con eso en mente realizó un nuevo intentó.

Obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Sin saber que era observado por Neko, quien poseía una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.

¨_Oh, Minato Namikaze, necesitarás mayores y mejores intentos que esos_¨ pensó satisfecho ¨_. No interferirás en los planes de mi señora, y yo mismo me encargaré de eso. No la defraudaré, no de nuevo_¨ se entristeció ante el recuerdo ¨_. ¡Basta! No pienses más en eso_¨ se reprendió frenando sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>El mejor amigo del secuestrado se adentraba por la dirección dada, antes de llegar allí Usashi intervino.<p>

—Mi señor Fugaku —le detuvo—. Mi señora Mikoto informó que ya no hace falta de su ayuda, alguien más llevó al hospital a la señora Uzumaki —se marchó al instante.

¨_Qué raro_¨ regresó por donde vino sin notar el ligero cambió que presentó el shinobi.

Siguió caminando mientras que otro ninja lo seguía a distancia prudente, había vigilado todos sus movimientos. No pasaba nada por alto, era su misión y la cumpliría. También era consciente de que se repetía con el otro Clan de potencial amenaza: Los Hyuuga.

Ambos era un estorbo.

¨_Un total estorbo_¨ corroboró el ninja ¨_. Hasta nueva orden no serán eliminados, nos ordenó; pero... ¡Ja! Ansió que llegue ese día... Esa oportunidad, magnifica oportunidad_¨ continuó con su travesía, la cual consistía en espiar a Fugaku.

Quince minutos después los ojos del líder Uchiha se llenaron de odio y rencor, él pensaba ¨_Te quitaré del camino, Uzumaki_¨ sonrió sádico.

Quince minutos después llegó al lugar acordado, se topo con la Habanera Sangrienta. La saludo por cortesía u empezó a guiarla. El líder del Clan Uchiha permanecía en absoluto silencio.

Pasó el tiempo y la de ojos verdes sentía que había algo que la confundía.

¨_Pero no sé que es_¨ fue el pensamiento de la aludida mirando, disimuladamente, al mejor amigo de su esposo ¨_. Deben ser imaginaciones mías_¨ se tranquilizó con eso.

¨_Ay, monstruo, no sabes lo que te espera_¨ meditó, con maldad, Fugaku ¨_. Sufrirás y estarás sola para siempre_¨ se rió malvadamente en su mente.

La Uzumaki no soportaba más los dolores de parto que, paulatinamente, aumentaban ¨_¿Cuánto tiempo falta? Ya quiero ver a mi niño_¨ estaba más que ansiosa.

—Ya casi llegamos, señora Uzumaki —tan contenta se hallaba Kushina que no notó el tono de odio y desprecio con el se dirigió a su persona.

—¡Fantástico! —si hubiese podido dar brincos, lo habría hecho. Acarició con amor y ternura, que solo una madre o en su caso futura madre, puede dar.

¨_Qué odiosa Contenedora_¨ gruñó el shinobi— Es por aquí —le señalo una cueva, que se localizaba posteriormente de un río, quizás profundo, en el que arriba estaba un puente de madera.

¨_¡¿Cuánto caminamos?!_¨ se alarmó mas se calmó velozmente ¨_Tranquila, Kushina, le hará daño a Naruto_¨

—Ahora terminaremos contigo, horrorosa Jinchuuriki.

De nuevo Tomate no oyó a Fugaku.

Inu, que desde hace mucho tiempo perseguía a Kushina, escuchó claramente lo que dijo el patriarca Uchiha

—Sí crees que me engañarás estás verdaderamente equivocado —mencionaba con su Sharingan activado, descubrió la identidad del adulto—. Muy simple el Jutsu que utilizaste, debiste haber sabido que no pasará por alto al Sharingan —se dio media vuelta—. Iré a ver a los Uchiha's y Hyuuga's, entró en clasificación S —con eso corrió esquivando cuánto obstáculo apareció.

Por su parte Kyuubi se reprendía sobre la inmadurez y de lo increíblemente crédula que era su Contenedora.

—**¿Por qué a mí, el Gran Kyuubi, le tocó este intento de Jinchuuriki? —**se indagaba deprimido— **¿Qué hice para merecerlo? **

Miraba su panorama, el cual era: Kushina entrando al lugar contenta por tener a su bebe y la sonrisa auto-suficiente del ninja; cada palabra y gesto del acompañante de la Uzumaki lo observaba detalladamente el Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Se enfurecía más y más, a parte de que ya lo estaba.

—**Ese insecto llamado Fugaku Uchiha debería agradecer que no puedo salir a tragármelo completo —**se detuvo durante unos segundo, especificando doce**—. Esperen, demasiado fácil; mejor lo asustó luego lo persigo y por último lo mato lenta y dolorosamente... No... Ya sé —**cada idea era más retorcida y cruel, aunque así era Kyuubi así que no hay problema... Para él.

No es el mismo caso de la víctima que tiene, de cierto modo, enfrente.

Me apiado de él... No, no lo hago.

Regresando a la historia, Fugaku estando adelante de la Tomate al tiempo que le decía que...

—Kushina, ponte aquí —señalo con la visión una esquina, algo apartada de la salida.

—¡Claro! —aceptó gustosamente encaminándose al lugar antes mencionado.

Grata fue su sorpresa que, a tan solo tres centímetros, Cadenas de Chakra la atraparon de pies y manos jalándola, rudamente, al muro.

—¡Fugaku! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —chilló atemorizaba, no podía liberarse y lo peor se sentía que se debilitaba.

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo —espetó con crueldad—, no pongas resistencia. Esas Cadenas de Chakra no te liberarán —sonrisa retorcida del esposo de Mikoto.

La esposa de Minato sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus orbes, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Fugaku —logró hilar la de cabellera rojiza— ¿Por qué?

—Para deshacerme de ti, horrorosa mujer —respondió incrementando el llanto de su ex-amiga.

—Te lo suplico, no le hagas daño a mi hijo.

El de cabellera negra rió perversamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —presentía que algo malo iba a pasar ¨_Ahora sí quiero equivocarme_¨

—Nunca verás nacer al fenómeno que tendrás por hijo —contestó.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el gritó espantado, dolido, triste y lleno de impotencia que pegó la Habanera Sangrienta.

¨_¡No! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Mi Naruto!_¨ no hace falta aclarar quién fue.

—**Ahora sí se la buscó —**después de maldecir gruñó un más que enrabiado Kyuubi.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, este es el segundo capítulo y les doy las gracias por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y ponerlo en alertas... ¡Muchas gracias, en serio! Ahora ya vimos el camino que tomaron las cosas, por ejemplo la traición de Fugaku Uchiha y la, aunque no la admita, defensa de Kyuubi hacía Kushina; ¿logrará Naruto nacer? ¿se liberará Kushina? ¿Cuándo entrará en escena Minato? ¿Inu será el que los salve? ¿Qué pinta los ninjas infiltrados y los Hyuuga's en todo esto? La respuesta está en los posteriores capítulos. Nos leemos pronto, mis estimados lectores, y adiós.


	3. La liberación del Zorro de Nueve Colas

**Summary: **El Consejo planea deshacerse del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y, para ello, capturarán a la Habanera Sangrienta. Kyuubi no permitirá que dañen a su carcelera, porque le tiene estima aunque no lo admita, y le pedirá ayuda a los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga; sin embargo no contaba que estos le traicionarán, a él y a sus amigos, en el último minuto. Ahora, doce años después, Naruto Uzumaki lidiará con la sombra de su pasado. —Reto—

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene escenas sangrientas, leves. Por lo que pido que personas que no lo soporten retrocedan a la página anterior o continúen leyendo, aunque lo último es bajo su propio riesgo; además de la muerte de dos personajes. ¿Adivinen quiénes serán? Supongo que eso es muy obvio, ¿no?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la idea de Master Aura Sam. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Go With The Tide.**

**Capítulo tre****s: Ataque del Kyuubi, tercera parte. La liberación del Zorro de las Nueve Colas.**

**.**

Después que Fugaku declarará el horrible destino que tendría Naruto, emitió un risa que sólo reflejaba la satisfacción de ver que su plan se cumplirá; por otro lado Kushina lloraba desconsolada teniendo su cabeza en dirección de su abultado vientre, no quería creer lo su ex-amigo le dijo.

—_Nunca verás nacer al fenómeno que tendrás por hijo._

Esas palabras crearon un hueco en su corazón, muy profundo y, que paulatinamente, se desgarraba; era su Corazón de Madre el que padecía en estos instantes. Ella desea ver a su hijo, cargarlo en sus brazos, dedicarle sonrisas, verlo crecer, etcétera... Y el hecho de no ejecutarlo le rompe, en miles pedazos, su corazón, su alma. Estaba segura que había pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir al parto, por cierta Bola de Pelos, sin embargo al menos lo viera recién nacido; eso le basta, con ese suceso puede morir en paz... Por haber conocido a su pequeño retoño.

Tenía, debía, de hacer cualquier cosa para que su primogénito viniera al mundo, ¡lo que sea! No obstante no se le ocurre nada, ¡ni por absurda que fuera! Estaba entre la espada y la pared, paradójico sabiendo que esta atada con Cadenas de Chakra; su llanto aumentó, sus puños se tornaron tensos y empezó a gemir y sollozar con dolor. Definitivamente ninguna madre soportaría perder un hijo, ¡y menos si ni siquiera lo conoce!

—Por favor —inició suplicando Kushina al Uchiha—, te lo ruego. Deja nacer a mi hijo y luego hazme lo que quieras; no me importa lo que me pase pero te lo suplico no lastimes a mi Naruto... No a él, Fugaku. ¡No mi retoño!

El hombre rió con ganas, expresando toda la maldad que tenía— De verdad crees, mujer, que haré lo suplicas. Sólo tengo que cumplir con mi misión y... ¡Ta-da! Mueres al instante, sin ver nacer a ese fenómeno de nombre Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki —prácticamente escupió el nombre del infante; la Habanera Sangrienta se rompió más, si es que eso era posible—; no obstante —añadió pensativo, la de cabellera roja sintió un poco de esperanza por ese hecho— tal vez lo deje nacer y lo asesine frente a ti, ¿qué dices, monstruo? Quieres conocer al fenómeno, pues esa es la manera. Bien, ¿sí o no?

Acepta, nace y es asesinado; se niega, no nace y muere. Una difícil decisión, ya que siempre termina con la muerte de su niño... Semejantes cavilaciones enojan más a Kyuubi, quien en la mente de la mujer encinta chillaba con voz iracunda y sombría.

—**¡Qué ruin! ¡Mira que decirle eso! ¡Ni siquiera nosotros, los Bijuu's, caemos tan bajo! —**intentaba zafarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían atado, las cuales eran más fuerte provocando que fallara todas las veces que quisiera.

—**¡Bola de Pelo!** —llamó Kushina al animal— **Oíste lo que demando, dime que hago; por primera vez estoy en una encrucijada muy, verdaderamente, complicada. ¿Qué hago? Por lo menos esta vez ayúdame... ¡Ayúdame! ¡Bola de Pelo!** —su tono era quebradizo conforme las palabras salían de sus labios.

El Zorro hastiado gruño— **Suficiente, te diré lo que harás, ¡pero cállate! Aceptarás la proposición del Uchiha de allá y luego le dirás... —**contó su maquinación.

Kushina sonrió cómplice— **A que sí puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea destruir aldeas, Bola de Pelo**—seguía siendo ella, naturalmente no podría faltar una línea como la de arriba, ¿ustedes que opinan?

—**A la próxima que pidas ayuda, Mocosa impertinente, no te la daré **—gruñó enfadado.

—**Si es que vuelve a pasar** —murmuró saliendo al mundo exterior dejando a Kyuubi con la palabra en la boca.

Al realizar-lo vio al patriarca Uchiha con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia plantada en toda la cara.

—Sí —susurró—; aceptaré tu trato —a Fugaku le brillaron los ojos llenos de maldad—. Pero te lo suplico pide ayuda y suéltame, de ese modo se te facilitarán las cosas —la de cabellera rubí ejecutaba lo conocido como psicología inversa con el poseedor del Sharingan.

—¡Ja! Haré lo opuesto a lo que dices, monstruo —y cayó en la trampa.

—**Qué inútil, bruto, zopenco, tarado, baboso, crédulo... —**todos sabemos quién insulta al ninja.

¨_Por favor, que todo salga bien_¨ pensó más para ella que para su Bestia.

—Tú labor de parto empezará ¡ahora! —informó acercándose a la encinta.

La Uzumaki sólo se preparaba para lo venidero.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado se hallaban los miembros del Consejo en la Mansión Hyuuga, terminando de hacer un trato con un integrante de la antes nombrada familia. Era una mujer con el cabello castaño y una máscara que no permitía describir más detalles.<p>

—¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer, Washi? —interrogó Koharu a la mujer que no aparentaba más de veintiún años de edad.

—Naturalmente —contestó a regañadientes. A esa mujer si la detestaba, siempre haciéndole la vida imposible—. ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando lo ordenemos —respondió, ahora, Danzo.

—Bien —le costaba ser amable con ella.

Luego de aquello Homura, Danzo y Koharu se largaron dejando a una infeliz mujer, la aludida pensaba.

¨_¡Pero que mujer más detestable! Desearía que le dieran una probada de su propio chocolate, pero ¡qué importa mis sentimientos! Con tal de cumplir con su asquerosa venganza. Pobre Kushina, lo lamento. Pero mi familia es primero._¨

EL trío de Concejales caminaba con su porte de siempre, sin embargo en el fondo estaban la mar de feliz. Un rato más, solo un rato habrían de esperar para que toda la pesadilla terminará.

¡Qué ilusos! La pesadilla solo comenzará.

* * *

><p>Con Minato, él se esforzaba por salir de su prisión pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera simplemente le era difícil, sobre todo porque su energía se drenaba lentamente y eso lo debilitaba; por otro lado está él encapuchado, quien vio la situación de Kushina y ahora se encuentra con el rubio. Eso no lo previó, necesitaba al blondo; no quería de la Bestia con Cola lo descuartizará en cuanto lo contemplará ya que sabía que odiaba a su Clan. Por lo que tenía que liberarlo, cosa sencilla en su parecer.<p>

—Esto es una ofensa —se dijo entrando en la cueva caminando hasta llegar con el futuro Cuarto Hokage.

—¿Tú me encerraste? —preguntó Namikaze levantando la cabeza, antes miraba al suelo, cuando lo escuchó ingresar.

Él de la máscara de remolino naranja no le respondió, solo se acercó a él y, con un movimiento sencillo, deshizo la trampa; lástima que estuviera Neko allí.

—Tú(1) —enunció irrespetuoso el Ambu— ¿Cómo osas entrar? No importa, morirás —sacó un kunai y corrió en su dirección dispuesto a herirlo directo en el corazón.

El desconocido solo fue atravesado, como una ilusión, por el arma.

—¿¡Qué?! —vociferó el ninja Rango S.

¨_No lo contemple_¨ pensó ¨_. Este no me detendrá_¨ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba detrás de Neko disparando-le un shuriken en la espalda, el cual se enterró provocando que le saliera sangre.

—¡Atrevido! —graznó el herido sacando tres kunais y apuntando al extraño se lo tiró.

De nuevo lo esquivó, mostró cinco shuriken posteriormente se lo disparó; el primero en el brazo izquierdo, el segundo en la pierna derecha, el tercero fue esquivado, el cuarto en el abdomen y quinto al caer en el cuello. Eso ocasionó que de Neko saliera abundante sangre, escupía sus últimas palabras.

—Todo lo que... Haces se te... Regresará... Y perdóneme, mi señora... La...

Y el corazón lo abandonó en ese instante no permitiendo que acabará con su oración.

—Eso es todo —se dirigió a Minato—. ¿Vienes o no? —consultó al rubio, este se le quedó mirando con desconfianza— Sé dónde está tu esposa —comentó casual.

¨_¡Kushina, querida!_¨ gritó mentalmente— Está bien, iré —se impacientó rememorando su estado ¨_Que se encuentre bien, por favor, que se encuentre..._¨ recitaba claramente esperanzado.

¨_Genial_¨ pensó el de la capucha— Sígueme —demandó corriendo con velocidad.

Ni lento ni perezoso acató lo que le ordenaron.

—Kushina —decía.

En menos de treinta minutos llegaron al lugar donde están la Habanera y el traidor, solo para encontrarse con la escena de... Kushina jadeando aferrándose al suelo enterrando sus uñas, su ropa reflejaba que la intentaron quitar a la fuerza sin embargo fracasaron, además que se hallaba pujando con las piernas abiertas frente a su, como él no sabe lo que ha dicho/hecho, amigo; quien se encontraba de espaldas. Justo cuando entrarían escucharon.

—Tranquila, fenómeno —espetó el usuario del Sharingan—. Casi sale.

Las últimas palabras hicieron que olvidará el modo en que se dirigió a su amada, el Rayo Amarillo pensaba que Fugaku era un buen amigo por ayudar a su mujer, dos minutos más y se escuchó un llanto de una pequeña vida.

¨_Este es el momento_¨ desapareció en un segundo el desconocido y apareció en el lugar.

Fugaku, sin saber cómo y cuándo, no se localizaba en el lugar que estaba; cosa que la pareja de casados no notaron.

—Mi niño —hablaba entrecortada-mente la madre pelirroja viéndolo a su costado izquierdo, él era un niño rubio de ojos azules y poseía tres marcas en cada mejilla que le daban un tierno aspecto de zorro—, mi Naruto —se le iban las fuerzas y sabía la razón.

—**Es la hora de hacer que esa rata asquerosa pague con su vida —**manifestó Kyuubi rompiendo las cadenas que lo confinaban, se rió malignamente.

—Es hermoso —dijo Minato acercándose a la de Carcelera del Nueve Colas—, Kushi' hiciste un buen trabajo —hizo ademán de querer levantar-la.

—Hicimos —corrigió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cayó en la cuenta de lo planeó con la "Bola de Pelo"—. No, Minato; Kyuubi saldrá —expresó causándole horror al blondo.

—¿Qué? —consultó por inercia— Hay que sellarlo —a punto de ejecutarlo mas escuchó al hombre que lo salvó.

—No permitiré que lo hagas —dijo el encapuchado acercándose a la pareja de casados—. Ahora, aléjate de la Jinchuuriki —demandó ¨_Traerlo para que me ayudará, indirectamente. Comienzo a pensar que no fue buena idea_¨ pensó— y lárgate.

—Me niego —gruñó sacando un kunai—, protegeré a mi esposa —y se lanzó al ataque.

—Deberías saber que eso no funcionará —acotó el de la máscara que no tiene forma de animal—, rinde-te.

—¡No! —con eso el villano, porque lo era, tomó en sus manos al bebé.

—¡Suelta a mi niño! —espetó aterrorizada la pelirroja ¨_Por favor, que salga ileso_¨ rogó en su mente.

Inmediatamente se empezó a convulsionar mientras su cara se empieza a adquirir figuras parecidas a la del Sello Maldito de Sasuke.

—¿No te interesa tú hijo? —le preguntó el enmascarado a Minato—, estás muy tranquilo —sacó un kunai, también, y arrojó al bebé al aire al tiempo que el saltaba poniendo su arma en dirección a... Naruto.

Minato se congeló por unos segundos, que el otro aprovechó para acercarse más al recién nacido, pero volvió en sí e intercepto su hijo antes de que muriera atravesado por el filo de una arma— Qué alivio —se retractó al momento que unas chispas se veían en la manta anaranjada—. Rayos —gruñó aventando-la lejos de su retoño y de su esposa y, al intentar salir de la cabaña, lo hizo sin embargo fue empujado por la explosión.

Él cayo arriba de su Naruto.

Por otro lado el villano recogió a Kushina y la ató a unas grandes piedras, con la forma de una montaña, con unos lazos que se asemejaban a las marcas de su cuerpo.

—Sacaré al Kyuubi de ti —avisó el pelo negro— y destruiré esta villa.

—¿Eh? —dijo confundida mientras que el Zorro deshacía más y más cadenas.

—**Pronto, Fugaku Uchica. Pronto —**prometió la Bestia con Cola más peligrosa de todas.

—El Jutsu de Tele-transportación de Minato le permite trasladarse instantáneamente —inició su captor— entre localizaciones marcadas con su fórmula de Sellado —aterraba a la de ojos verdes—. ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado por este día? —consultó.

La pelirroja comenzó a tener la apariencia de un Zorro y su acompañante activo el Sharingan logrando controlar a animal de pelaje rojo sangre.

La Uzumaki gritó con dolor cuando Kyuubi salió de su interior y oyó al otro decir.

—Eras la Jinchuuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas —vio al animal inmenso y luego a ella—, gracias por este obsequio y te mataré —antes de la nube de humo apareciera Minato llegó y, tele-transportándose otra vez, se fue con su esposa salvando-la—. En realidad, no importa.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron en un cuarto donde Naruto estaba dormido, el rubio mayor colocó a su querida esposa al lado derecho del hijo de ambos, ella lloró más al abrazarlo. El de ojos azules puso sus puños tensos de ira, abrió su armario y se vistió con la bata que posee la leyenda de:<p>

_Cuarto Hokage._

* * *

><p>Por otra parte el malo había invocado al enorme zorro en medio de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y varios shinobis, desde los Chunnin hasta los de mayor rango, y el Tercer Hokage se alistaban para proteger a su tierra; todos intentaban detenerlo pero eran aniquilados al instante y Kyuubi destruía lo que tuviera a su camino, algunos se organizaban para "atacarlo mejor" y otros para defender a los civiles.<p>

Minato llego e hizo lo mismo que los demás al ver que la Bestia lanzó una esfera obscura, la desvió con su Jutsu y, ni bien se acercó, cuando el de cabello negro lo forzó a marcharse transportándolo, de diferente manera, lejos de allí; inauguraron una batalla en la que el Rayo Amarillo de la Hoja no podía tocarlo ya que parecía, su oponente, un holograma, es decir que lo atravesaba pero el otro si tenía la habilidad de lastimar-lo. Sólo usando su Rasengan, que era una bola de chakra celeste, logró atinarle y sellarlo liberando a Kyuubi del hipnotismo.

¨_Él marcó mi cuerpo_¨ se dijo mentalmente admirado.

* * *

><p>En otra parte un niño de doce años gritaba a unos ninjas.<p>

—¡No, no lo haré! ¡No huiré! —observando como asesinaban a su familia y siendo retenido por los antes mencionados— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡No! —lloró al instante.

Ese joven tendría importancia en la historia.

* * *

><p>El Tercer Hokage de la Hoja vociferaba "¡Arte Ninja! ¡Invocación!" luego de morderse y hacer que sangrará sy dedo pulgar, hizo un gesto con ambas manos y continuó en el mismo modo.<p>

—¡Aparece... Rey Mono, Enma! —salió uno que detentaba una pelaje níveo— ¡Vamos a llevarlo fuera de la aldea! —chilló a su Enma.

—¡Entendido! ¡Transformación! —se transfiguró en un bastón café.

—¡Ex-tiéndete! —ordenó a su Invocación y él acató alargándose lo suficiente para rozar al Zorro.

—_**Humanos desgraciados **_**—**pensaba el Bijuu—_**, no me detendrán; me vengaré de los dos usuarios del Sharingan.**_

Para su mala suerte fue expulsado tan lejos que llegó al bosque más cercano.

—_**¡Bastón desgraciado!**_ —bramó.

—Lo he llevado fuera de la aldea —informó Sarutobi.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, y Kyuubi quitarles la vidas a más personas no-civiles, un sapo gigante verde se hizo aparecer y, en su cabeza, estaba...

—¡Es el Cuarto Hokage! —gritó un Ambu.

¨_Esto será complicado, incluso para mi_¨ pensó el susodicho cruzado de brazos.

Sin que nadie se lo esperará la Habanera Sangrienta apareció provocando un gran agujero.

—Aún puedo hacerlo, Minato —mencionó agotada y jadeando liberando cadenas del color del oro, las que se insertaron por debajo del suelo y, cavando por el, se adhirieron al Zorro ¨_Sé que cambie de opinión pero lo hago por mi bebé_¨

—_**¡Mocosa Impertinente!**_ —gritó enfadado no pudiendo salir de su, nueva, prisión— _**Y tenían que ser cadenas**_**—**si lo hubieran entendido habrían sabido que insultó con una palabra muy, muy fuerte.

—¿Te despertaste? —contempló otro punto, que por el humo, no se distinguió nada— Seré capaz de salvarlos a ustedes con el poco chakra que me queda —declaró—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —el rubio mayor se asustó y el infante que es su hijo poseía los ojos abiertos, envuelto en una sábana naranja, a punto de romper en llanto.

—Kushina... ¡Es por ti que soy el Cuarto Hokage! —aclaró el Namikaze con más años derramando lágrimas.

—Minato... No me mires así —no quitaba su sonrisa amigable y tranquila.

—Preserva el poco chakra que te queda —suplicó su esposo.

"_Era un nuevo día en la Academia Ninja, los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares y cierto rubio de ojos azules y tez morena miraba fijamente al frente donde una pequeña pelirroja, con semblante medio tímido y con su cabellera larga hasta la cintura y dos mechones que le daban a su cara una apariencia similar al de un tomate. Bajó la mirada al sentir como todos la miraban y, su Jounnin maestro, tenía una mano en su hombro izquierdo._

_—Mira el color de pelo —se burló un chico que estaba sentado a la par de Minato señalándola con el dedo índice._

_—¿Cómo puede alguien tener el cabello así? —se mofó, ahora, una niña de un asiento de arriba._

_—¡Yo también deseo volverme un gran Hokage que sea admirado por todos en la aldea! —trato de ayudarla con su puño en su corazón, ojos cerrados y sonriendo agradable._

_Kushina frunció el ceño creyendo que también se burló de ella._

_Segundos después la pelirroja estaba sentada encima del niño que mencionó su cabello, el cual se hallaba boca abajo._

_—¿De qué se están riendo? —preguntó enfadada._

* * *

><p><em>En otro momento Kushina cuestionaba a un chico.<em>

_—¿No me ayudaste por qué soy una intrusa? —reñía al blondo que sería su marido._

_—Yo... —trató arreglar su error._

_—¡Apuesto que eres igual que ellos! —gruñó, interrumpiendo, la de orbes verdes._

_Se fue corriendo llorando._

_—Sabía que nadie me querría —se dijo por lo bajo antes de oír como alguien la llamaba._

* * *

><p><em>Otra escena en la que ya tenía su banda que reflejaba que ya era una Gennin de la Hoja, gritaba asustada.<em>

_—¡Alguien! —con las manos al frente y su pelo volando.  
><em>

_Nadie llegó y los secuestradores la tomaron, para que dejar señal que cualquier persona pudiera seguir cortó pedazos de su pelo, lo que fue sencillo porque sus manos estaban esposadas en su espalda._

_Horas más tarde al borde de la frontera el mismo chico que no se mofó de su persona apareció y la salvó noqueando a sus captores, no se dio cuenta Kushina y continuó caminando como si todavía estuvieran conscientes._

_—¿Estás herida? —consultó Minato haciendo que la kunoichi alzará la cabeza y le sonriera con felicidad, cayó débil de rodilla. Reaccionó rápido y logró agarrarla antes de que se estrellará contra el suelo— Estarás bien —prometió —la cargo al estilo princesa._

_—Oye, ¡espera! —chilló avergonzada._

* * *

><p><em>Años después entraba la de cabellera rubí informándole a su esposo.<em>

_—¡Voy a ser madre, en serio!_

_—Y yo voy a ser padre —habló con hilo de voz debido al shock momentáneo._

_—¡Madre! —avanzó tres pasos._

_—¡Imagine que, voy a ser padre! —imitó su acción, en sus manos un bol celeste con una mezcla para preparar pastel y una cuchara de madera._

_Se abrazaron contentos._"

Saliendo de sus recuerdos oyó la voz de su esposa.

—Si me permite un solo arrepentimiento —salía sangre de su boca, pero la sonrisa no se iba.

—Sellar tanto poder es imposible, sellaré todo lo que te quede de chakra dentro de Naruto —informó Minato limpiándose las lágrimas.

Activó la técnica y ritual que les quitaría la vida.

Al momento en que el Zorro de las Nueve Colas lo iba a atacar tanto Minato como Kushina se interpusieron, salvando la vida de su único, y último, hijo. Los atacó con una de sus garras, la que terminó atravesándoles el abdomen.

—_**Kushina, torpe mocosa —**_decía Kyuubi con un sentimiento que no se pudo saber.

—Naruto... —comenzó la pelirroja con su último aliento de vida— no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... —con cada palabra su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, un corazón que no será sanado— Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... —seguía con su discurso recalcando las cosas importantes.

—Estudia bien Ninjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... —prosiguió llorando a mares, definitivamente quería ver crecer a su hijo, verlo llorar, reía, jugar, acompañarlo en su primer día a la Academia— Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia. Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... —pero todo eso no sucedería ya que moriría ese día— Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no se qué decir —quiso reír pero no podía, debía terminar sus peticiones a su bebé ¨_Bebé que nunca conocerá a su madre y padre. ¡Ay, me rompe el corazón!_¨ pensaba con solo el dolor que una mamá que nunca verá a su hijo jamás tiene—. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... No escojas a la primera chica que se te cruce en el camino y asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien fuerte como tu madre... y, ten cuidado de Jiraiya-sensei... Naruto, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... —pensando en parte de su infancia— Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... ¡Te amo! —rompió a llorar al decir esas dos palabras que su retoño necesitaría, bastante, en su vida.

Ahora es el turno de Minato.

—Naruto mi mensaje para ti es... supongo que el mismo que la pesada de tu madre —sonrió.

El corazón los abandonó y un niño quedo huérfano al mismo tiempo.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **¡Hola, mis estimados lectores! Capítulo final, sí. Bueno, saben a que me refiero, ja, ja. En fin quiero aclarar que Washi significa Águila; Neko significa Gato; Ushi significa Toro. Este pienso que debí mencionarlo antes, je. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide.

(1) _**La traducción de "Teme" es decir manera irrespetuosa de dirigirse a alguien, no un insulto.**_

¡Adiós y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
